Uncut
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: A 'Behind the Scences' fanfiction about what the characters do at the Author's office. Warning; stupid actions, crazy chartoons, horrible temper tantrums, extreme boredom, long lines, pointless arguments, and a whole bunch of mishaps and food obsessions!
1. Perfect Acting, Perfect scripts

I actually put this up...it's a 'behind the scenes' sort of thing, only more choatic with every one of my favorite characters, some real life authors, and some dude who really likes peanuts! (but that's for later)

* * *

(Brick, Butch, and Boomer stand in a triangle holding soda cans with their respective colors. They were gulping it down greedily)

Brick-Man, beating up people for fun is really FUN!

Butch-Yeah! Heh heh!

Boomer-Yeah, beating up people for fun is really fun! (gets Brick's can thrown in his face) Ow! What was that for?!

Brick-Dude, that is like the DUMBEST thing you have said all day!

Butch-Yeah!

Boomer-But you said it first!

Brick-Yeah, but it sounds cooler comin' outta my mouth. Now go get us some candy!

(Boomer turns and doesn't move)

Brick-Now, stupid!!

(Boomer flies off)

Butch-And make sure you steal it! Can you believe he's our brother?

Brick-I know.

(moment of silence)

Brick-Man, beating up people for fun is really FUN!

Butch-Yeah! Heh heh!

(on the set)

Ace-CUT!!!

(Cameras shut off and the RRB look over to where everyone is on the set. Zshizshibaby and Story Writing guy look at Ace, he's cameraman, with perplexed looks)

Ace-That was pathetic!! So…it sounded so rehearsed, not natural and stale. Am I right?

GangreenGang-Oh yeah, that's right, he's right (chorus of answers)

Zshizshibaby-Ace, WE SHOUT CUT!!! Not you…and what are you talking about? The boys were amazing.

Ace-You might say that, but will the audiences say that?

Zshizshibaby-…Ugh!

Story Writing Guy-So, you think you guys can be better?

Ace-We can.

Story Writing Guy-Show us.

Zshizshibaby-…Get me a barf bag!!

* * *

(Now Snake is acting like Brick, Grubber is acting like butch, and Big Billy is acting like Boomer)

Zshizshibaby-Am I gonna regret this?

Brick-You might. (sitting in his chair)

Zshizshibaby-Ugh…ACTION!!

Snake-Man, beating up people for fun isssssssssssssssssss really FUN!

Grubber-BBBLPHT! BBBLBBBLP!

Big Billy-Duh, yeah! Beating up people for fun is really fun!!

(Snake throws a can in Billy's face)

Big Billy-OW! Duh, what was that for?!

Snake-Dude, that issssssssss the dumbesssssst thing you've ssssaid all day!

Grubber-GGGGLPHT!

Big Billy-Duh, but you said it first!!

Snake-Yeah, but it ssssoundsssss better coming out of my mouth. Now go get usssss sssssome candy!!

(Big Billy turns around and doesn't move)

Sbake-Now! SSSStupid!

(Big Billy runs off)

Grubber-BBBPH!! BBBL BLLLB BBBL BBBPTTTH!!

Snake-I know….Man, beating up people for fun issss really fun!

Grubber-BBBLPHT! BBBLBBBLP!

Ace-And that's how you do it!

Blossom-…

Butch-Oh, forgive me! I didn't know I had to SPIT!!!

Brick-Ssssso, I have to hisssss like a sssssnake?

Boomer-I don't sound that stupid…

Ace-you just can't appriciate good acting.

Zshizshibaby-Stop them…(leans back in her Director's Chair)

Story Writing Guy-Okay, Ace, enough. We're using the first tape!!

* * *

(Somewhere in the lower part of the building, the Shugo Chara characters are at their desks, bored)

Amu-Ya know, Z-Baby hasn't written anymore chapters to 'Love Story'.

Yaya-Yeah, we know.

Ikuto-What are you thinking?

Amu-Maybe we should our own versions of the next chapter and give them to her! Then maybe she'll use them!

Ikuto and Yaya-Good idea.

All of them-Okay! Start! (all sit down and stare at the blank piece of paper)

Yaya-Do you guys know how to write a fan fiction about yourselves?

Amu-Nope.

Ikuto-No clue.

(hours later, while everyone else is at their desks and mingling, Yaya, Ikuto, and Amu enter Zshizshibaby's office while she reads fan fictions and stuff.)

Zshizshibaby-Hey, guys, I was just reading a Happy Tree Friends fan fiction.

Amu-Who's the main character?

Zshizshibaby-Evil Flippy.

Yaya-We made you some scripts for the next chapter of Love Story.

Zshizshibaby-Wow, thank you! (takes scripts and begins to read them.)

(Zshizshibaby's thoughts-

Ikuto's Version-

_And the galiant, brave warrior, Tsukiyumi Ikuto rode on his black horse to the lovely fan girl, Hinamori Amu, who held his child in her womb…_

_What??_

_And as he scoured the tall tower, he finally reached the beauty's room and swept her into his arms while she squealed with delight and love filled their eyes as he carried her down to his noble steed._

…_._

_And that night, treasure awaited Ikuto, the brave and gallant…and extremely handsome…_

_He totally went off the plot!!!_)

Ikuto-What do you think of mine?

Zshizshibaby-(looks at him with a surprised, yet blank look) Well, Ikuto-san…your style is certainly eye catching…(starts reading Amu's)

(_People stared in awe as the 'cool 'n' Spicy' girl of the name Hinamori Amu stood up from the chair where she previously sat. She had a determined look in her face._

'_You are right, Father…Ikuto left too willingly…he is not what I need…I shall find the perfect father for my unborn child or raise my baby on my own.' She said as she unemotionally walked out to prepare._

…_Amu-chan, really…? At least she didn't make it all lovey-dovey fairy tale like…_)

Amu-What do you think?

Zshizshibaby-Eh…strong…(quickly goes to Yaya)

(_Just then, Ikuto magically reappeared in front of the two family members with the super cute Ms. Yaya!!_

_WHOA!!! Going too far now!! Stop! Stop! These guys are horrible_!!)

Yaya-How is it?

Zshizshibaby-Super cute! Thanks again guys, uhh…great references!

All of them-It's okay! Bye. (leaves and get back to their desks)

Ikuto-She's not gonna use them.

Amu-No such luck.

Yaya-At least it was a good way to waste time.

* * *

I know, it was horrible...but it'll get better! If you want me to include you, then ask! I don't mind.


	2. The Vocaloid Line

The Vocaloid line

(It's a usual morning, Zshizshibaby is in a meeting with some other authors, everyone is doing their work and practicing and doing stuff. Iru from Shugo Chara is working the reception today when she is confronted by a pretty girl with green hair and dressed up like a robotic pop-star)

Iru-Hi, welcome to Zshizshi and Co. How can I help you?

Miku-Konnichi wa! I'm Hatsune Miku, I'm the first of the Vocaloids. We're new here!

Iru-Do you have an appointment?

Miku-Zshizshibaby just said to check into the desk and have the receptionist give us our desks.

Iru-Okay, bring in your group and I'll have you seated.

Miku-Hai! Come on in, guys! (suddenly a huge crowd, probably bigger then the crowds have come before crowd in, chattering) Here are all the Vocaloids!

Iru-(shocked) W-what!? How many of you are there?

(Miku turns around and beings pointing and counting)

Miku-89...90...91...how about I just say a lot…?

Iru-G-good enough. Okay, tell me your names!

(They all begin shouting their names)

Iru-NO! NO! STOP!!!

(They stop)

Iru-Can anyone tell me how many of you there is?!

(A blonde girl with a side ponytail looks up from her cell-phone and raises her hand)

Iru-You!

Neru-150, but there are more in the making.

Iru-More?!

Miku-We're voice synthesizers. We sing at a multitude of ranges from being so low that you only hear rumbles to being so high that only dogs can hear.

Iru-That's a lot…Okay, now, I want all of you to make a straight line!

(They all get into a long straight line that goes out the door and down the street. Miku is in front)

Neru-I feel bad for who ever is at the back.

(In the back)

Kaito-This isn't fair! I was one of the firsts! I should be in front too!

(back at the office)

Iru-Okay, just go up to the top of the building, you'll find Zshizshibaby in her office, it's in the way back. I suggest taking the stairs, the elevator has been working kinda weird lately.

Miku-Okay! Arrigoto! Let's go, everyone.

(They leave)

Iru-now I don't need to worry.

* * *

(At Zshizshibaby's floor, there's a huge line of Vocaloids and they were headed straight into her office. Zshizshibaby looks up from her papers and stares.)

Zshizshibaby-…Yes?

Miku-Hello, I'm Hatsune Miku, I'm the first of the Vocaloids. You applied for us, remember?

(Zshizshibaby gives her a blank stare and then jolts with an-Ahhh!)

Zshizshibaby-Oh yeah! Great to meet you, I'm a big fan of your work! (shakes her hand)

Miku-Arrigoto!

Zshizshibaby-So, how many of you are there?

Miku-Neru-san said there are 150 Vocaloids and counting.

Zshizshibaby-…Did…Iru give you your desks?

Miku-…No…

Zshizshibaby-Wow, I'm gonna kill her. (starts to think) Okay, we're having a new floor built onto the building, but until then, why don't you just use the building out back? It's a back-up building, you can't miss it because it says Zshizshi and Co. 2. Got that?

Miku-Hai! I do!

Zshizshibaby-Good, welcome to Zshizshi and Co. I look forward to working with you. Now, after you get settled, I'll send over someone to tell you the rules and regulations and crap…

Miku-Rules?

Zshizshibaby-Yeah, don't worry, as long as you keep me happy…you don't need to follow them.

Miku-Okay!

Zshizshibaby-Now, let's move your troops out to the building. Lunch hour is at 11:00 p.m.

Miku-Yeah, I got it! Ja matta. (She turned to Meiko, who was behind her) Move back!

(Soon everyone moved back and went. Zshizshibaby went to her phone and called Iru)

Zshizshibaby-What do you mean you didn't know where to put them all!? You know about the back up building!!! You helped with the plans!! Danggit, Iru, I was in the middle of something, now I lost my place!! Uggh, whatever!!! Yeah, get me a triple truffle caramel cappuccino…and before you hang up…

Iru-Yeah?

Zshizshibaby-Get me some chocolate…

Iru-Chocolate…?

Zshizshibaby-Yeah…

Iru-Okay….

Zshizshibaby-Some tropical bubblelicious bubble gum….

Iru-right…

Zshizshibaby-…And some skittles….

Iru-Remember the LAST time you ate skittles.

Zshizshibaby-Skittles.

Iru-Ugh…fine…

* * *

**And some skittles.**


	3. Flippy vs Evil Flippy

Flippy vs. Evil flippy

(It's afternoon, not much has happened. Zshizshibaby is with Laughing Riot. She came over for some cookies and to laugh at others misfortunes. Then Flippy and Evil Flippy come in, arguing)

Flippy-Why would she want you!? You kill people for no reason!!

Evil Flippy-Everyone wants the bad guy! Bad guys rule! Am I right, Z-Baby?

Zshizshibaby-…Well, sorta, yeah. People do love the bad guys…and girls.

LR-What's going on?

Evil Flippy-You girls know that a lot of people love us, right?

Z-Baby-As much as they love Butch.

Flippy-And they continuously pair us up with tons of girls. Fanmade or not.

LR-Also very true.

Flippy-One thing we cannot figure out…

Evil Flippy-Which one of us gets Flaky?

Z-Baby and LR-…Uhhh…

Flippy-A lot of people put me with Flaky.

Evil Flippy-But a lot of people put me with Flaky.

Both-So I should get Flaky!! (glare at each other) I SHOULD!! NOT YOU!! ME!!!!

Zshizshibaby-GUYS! GUYS!! Let's work this out a bit…ummm…help me out here.

LR-I'm stuck…

Zshizshibaby-Yeah, can't help you there.

Evil Flippy-Well, what's your opinion?

(They look at Evil Flippy and then Flippy and then repeat it about five times before saying something)

LR-I like limes…(gets strange looks from Evil Flippy and Flippy)

Evil Flippy-Stay on topic please.

Zshizshibaby-…Maybe…I like Flaky with Evil Flippy…I don't know why, I just like dangerous guys.

Flippy-I'm dangerous!! Didn't you see me take him down!?

Zshizshibaby-Yeah, but…I like her with you too, but I mostly prefer FlakyxEvilFlippy couplings!

Evil Flippy-I always knew I was cuter.

Flippy-Yeah, you're so cute that people run away, screaming in fear and terror, from you. (sarcasm)

Evil Flippy-...I hate you....

Flippy-I hate you too...

LR-Hey, no hate, just love, man! (sounds like a hippie)

Z-Baby-Okay, guys, basically it's just about what the writer thinks. Take...Buttercup and Butch...Some people think BC belongs with Butch, some with Mitch...I'm with the Butch people, but anyway, it's just what appeals to the writer.

flippy-Aw, you ain't never gonna write a FlippyxFlaky fic!

Z-Baby-Sorry, Flip. Only Evil Flippy fics. he's more fun to play with!

* * *

**Uber fun!**


	4. CHICKEN WINGS!

Chicken Wings

(It's lunchtime and Zshizshibaby is with Adventure Seeker at Super Mart, getting some packaged lunches. They are now at the checkout counter where Bubbles is their cashier.)

Bubbles-Hey, guys, what's up?

Zshizshibaby-Mou~I'm hungry! So hungry!"

AS-Okay, okay! We're almost out of here! (hands Bubbles the stuff) I promised her I'd make her lunch today since I lost a bet with her.

Bubbles-You shouldn't bet with Z-baby, she's sneaky.

Zshizshibaby-Hey, just because I tricked Butch into giving up twenty dollars doesn't make me sneaky.

AS-Yeah, it does.

(outside, Giggles and Flippy are walking out with party supplies.)

Giggles-This surprise party for Cuddles was a great idea, Flippy!

Flippy-Thanks, I-

Shanniqua-Everyone sings when they just bite into Poppa Paul's Chicken Wings!

(Z-baby's little sister, Shanniqua, pops up with a funny chicken head hat and a tray filled with chicken wings.)

Shanniqua-What do I have to do to get you two to buy some chicken wings?

Flippy-Gee, wow, we don't want any. Thanks anyway.

(Shanniqua stares at them and shoves the chicken wings in their face)

Shanniqua-…Will you buy a chicken wing?

Giggles-…Ummm…no thank you?

(Shanniqua looks at her and holds it up. Flippy and Giggles slowly began to back away)

Shanniqua-No chicken wings?

Flippy-…No…

Shanniqua-No…(eye twitch) chicken (mouth breaks into hard smile) wings?

Giggles-We really don't want any. (gets pwn'ed with a chicken wing)

Shanniqua- (now deranged) BUY CHICKEN WINGS!!!!!! BUY CHICKEN WINGS!!!!!! BUY CHICKEN WINGS!!!!!! BUY CHICKEN WINGS!!!!!! (keeps throwing chicken wings at the fleeing pair. They run back into the store)

Flippy-Shanniqua has lost her mind!!!!!! (runs behind cash register)

Z-baby-I always thought that she never had it no matter what. (looks at window and shrieks when she sees Shanniqua slam her face against the glass)

Shanniqua-Buy my chicken wings!!!

(Shanniqua starts chucking chicken wings at the store window)

Shanniqua-BUY THEM!! BUY THEM!! LOVE THEM!!!!

(everyone stares with complete and utter shock before they all start backing away slowly from the front of the store.)

AS-…Maybe we can escape through the back…she'll never know we did.

Z-Baby-…YOU DON'T KNOW HER LIKE I DO!!!

AS-Yes, but we have something that she doesn't!

Shadow the Hedgehog-…Bazookas!

AS-No.

Evil-A tank?

AS-No.

Z-Baby-Our unlawful good looks?

AS-…Almost, but no…

Z-Baby-Then what?

AS-The law on our side. She can't do anything to us that isn't unconstitutional and unsuitable by law.

Everyone-…

Amy Rose-HOW WILL THAT HELP US!?

AS-Guys, that means she could go to jail.

Cuddles-And we shall be labeled as 'Snitching little crying mommy police babies'.

KAITO-I IS A VEGETA!!

Butch-NO! I IS DA VEGETA!!

Z-Baby-NO ONE IS A VEGETA! There will be no vegetas! GOT IT!?

Butch & Kaito-fine...

Zania-Thankfully, there is a reason WHY I am so beautiful, I mean, devious…

Everyone-Why?

Zania-I need someone to get all the potato shooters and everyone gather any loose cash they have…and one person daring enough, brave enough, with the will power, the guts, the moxie, and not some sissy little wussy fuzzy kitty bubble blower…

Evil-Oh, I'll do it already!

Zania-to go out there with her.

Evil-…what?

Zania-Nice of you to volunteer, Evil.

Shadow-Good on ya, Evil.

Amy-I always knew that you were brave!

Evil-WAIT A SECOND, SHE TRICKED ME!!! (Gets pushed out and stares ahead at Shanniqua, who's holding a tray of chicken, smiling really big and demented like.) …ehehehe…h-hello…Shanniqua…

Shanniqua-Buy some chicken wings…

(inside, everyone watched from the windows.)

Zania-Be ready to pull down those window releases!

Bubbles-Yes, Ma'am…

(outside)

Evil-Gee, the chicken wings…

Zania-(peeks out door) BUY 'EM ALL!!

Evil-I'll take them all…

Shanniqua-YAY!!!!! (hands over tray and snatches movie)

(Evil runs back in and hands the tray of chicken to Zania, everyone fills up the potato shooters with chicken and everyone gets on)

Zania-PULL DOWN THE WINDOWS!!! (windows fall down) READY!

Shanniqua-Huh? (looks behind her)

Zania-AIM!!!

Shanniqua-What are you guys do-

Zania-FIRE!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**...Fun with chicken wings...I know, this took awhile, but comedy isn't easy...I'm not even sure if this is funny.**


	5. Wonderous explorers and chocolate lose

Wondrous explorers and chocolate decline!

(Hatsune Miku is staring out the window when Akita Neru comes up)

Neru-What are you doing, Miku?

Miku-I have made my decision…I do not want to be a singer anymore…I want to be an explorer.

Neru-What?

Miku-You know, explore new places, meet new people, try new leeks.

Neru-Leeks?

Miku-Leeks! Leeks of the world! Persian leeks, Indian leeks, French leeks, and African leeks!! It will be great!! I'll have a wonderful palette of leeks and my world will be a million times greater!! (Neru looks at her)

Neru-What?

Miku-And then just picture it! I'll be the Leek Queen!! My life will be so glamorous-

Neru-Isn't it already glamorous?

Miku-I'll have guys chasing me!!

Neru-There's a reason they made the Miku-restraint order!

Miku-I will be known around the world!

Neru-You already are known around the world.

Miku-(looks at Neru) Mou~why are you complaining about being famous and glamorous? You already are famous and glamorous, stop wishing for more or you may lose it all…

Neru-... (looks at her)…You're a ditzy noob, you know that, right?

Miku-Ehhhhhhh?

(Cheesecake walks in)

Cheesecake-Hi, everyone!!

Brick-I'm leaving.

Blossom-Why? (Looks over from her desk)

Cheesecake-Because he's a bub.

Brick-Don't start that up again. I just got through threatening everyone who called me a bub last week…and that's only in America!

Blossom-But…

Brick-Anyways! I'm going to my fitting and Blossom, don't forget…you have a fitting as well.

Cheesecake- A fitting?

Brick-For my tuxedo. I look hot in a tux.

Cheesecake-Why would you need a tux?

Brick-Because Blossom and I are getting married!

Blossom-(grumbles) stupid authoress…

Cheesecake-Since when?

Brick-Ever since Zshizshibaby saw us when she was a little kid, she thought that Blossom and I would get hitched…along with Boomer and Bubbles and Butch and Buttercup. At first, she dress us in our wedding and then we had a daughter.

Blossom-You remember this?!

Brick-She told me. Of course, then she decided that she wanted us to have a boy in this too and soon drew our son too. And ever since then, Zshizshibaby has adored her BlossxBrick stories like they were her children. Of course, we've had no objection. Why, just yesterday, we-

Blossom-Brickie, you're gonna be late.

Brick-Crap! I'll see ya later. (rushes out)

Cheesecake-How did this happen?

Blossom-Zshizshibaby and Brick conned me into it!!

(Somewhere at the same time in a meeting between the authors and the council)

President of the Council (POC)-And finally, we think you authors are eating too much junk food, so we would like to cut down on that and raise the prices on junk foods.

Z-Baby-What?! NOO!!!! (The o sound goes on and on and on until you can practically hear it anywhere in the universe)

(Everyone stares at her with a shocked looks on their faces)

Z-Baby-That means…no more chocolate…

POC-I think this will be good for you, Zshizshi. You seem to have raised levels of your erratic actions by 2.5 in the last week. That is a raise we of the Council are concerned of, which led us to this decision. Also, please hand over your chocolate. We are putting you back on a strict diet.

Z-Baby-NO!! YOU'll NEVER GET A CHIP OUTTA MEE!! I'D RATHER EVIL FLIPPY COME IN HERE RIGHT NOW, AND EAT US ALL ALIVE!!!! (begins foaming at the mouth with eye twitching.)

(Everyone stares at me)

Z-Baby-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Adventure Seeker-I think I agree with the Council this time.

-- (We cut to Castle Z 'Home of Zshizshibaby', where bucket loads of chocolate is being carted out. Zshizshibaby is hanging on to the last box of chocolate while it's dragged away)

Z-Baby-No! No! My baby!! (It gets yanked away) NOOO-HOHOHOHOOO!!!! Why must I suffer so!? (Begins crying on the ground) Ooooohhh…way! (Begins acting like she's having a seizure)

Brick-(walks over and looks at her) Are you okay?

(Zshizshibaby is lying on the ground, twitching.)

Z-Baby-NUTTY WAKA FLIPPY OOPS!!!

Brick-…What…?

(Suddenly, Zshizshibaby sits up and uses her kitty tail to push herself into her castle where she kicks everyone out and locks the door)

Killer-I think she's suffering from withdrawal…

Bubbles-You think she'll be okay?

Killer-Is she ever okay?

Bubbles-Point there. Let's go get some pizza.

Killer-My treat! (Everyone leaves to go to some pizza parlor)

--(Later the next day, everyone goes to Zshizshi and Co. to get to work…only to find that it is eerily quiet…usually Zshizshibaby is there, trying to remember which key opens the door and finally has to break the glass open only to remember it was the purple one…she's not there…the glass is still intact.)

Flippy-Should we be worried now?

Evil-From where I see it, the only time we worry is when there is a drastic change. Maybe Z-Baby finally remembered which key it is. That must mean the chocolate withdrawal is doing good for her. With any luck, she may actually become sane.

Flaky-No, she won't.

Evil-Well, she'll be considered tolerable. Whatever, let's just get going.

Butch-I'm kinda scared.

Buttercup-Me too… (Walks into the building with Flippy, Evil, Flaky, and Butch and noticed how it was eerily quiet in there too and there was no coffee on the pot like usual. Lumpy runs in panicking)

Lumpy-THERE ISN'T ANY COFFEE!! (Jumps out the window and plummets to his death)

Evil-Eh, he'll be back tomorrow. (Walks over to his desk and pulls out some papers before writing on them)

(Suddenly, the door bursts open to reveal Z-Baby wearing a black skirt, purple blouse, and turquoise necklace, and some nice purple knee high boots. She looks half dead)

Flaky-Are you okay?

Z-Baby-…

Buttercup-…Zshizshibaby, are you okay?

Z-Baby-…Heheheheh…you know…You know…I wish I were a bird…

Flaky-Huh?

Z-Baby-Enough talk, you assemble into the studio now!! Flippy and Evil, I ride with you!! (Leaves and comes back) NOW!! NOW!! NOW!! (Leaves irritably)

Flippy-Somehow, I don't think she's in the right of mind.

Buttercup-Why is she using all of us, we're all from different shows.

Butch-Did you see a Cartoon X-Over in her board?

Killer-Best not keep the author waiting…

(They all go out and find Zshizshibaby in a green army fatigue golf cart, tapping her foot. She glares at them)

Z-Baby-Hurry up, Soldier Boys!! I wanna get there NOW!!!

Evil-Coming! Coming! (gets in the passenger side *Flippy won't let him drive because all he'll do is run over random people, including co-stars…strangely he's always avoided hitting Killer*)

Flippy-Well, here we go. (Drives off with Flaky and company following)

Z-Baby-I wanna put on this CD!!

Evil-No, he won't change it from jazz.

Z-Baby-NIGHTWISH NOW!! (Shrieks loudly and makes Flippy swerve)

Flippy-Are you crazy, woman!?

Z-Baby-Well, next time listen to me!! Why is there so much honking, the traffic isn't that bad!!

Evil and Flippy (look at her confused)-This place is almost deserted…we're in the studio.

Z-Baby-Stop yapping, Mom, just get me some chili!!

Flippy-What?

(Zshizshibaby suddenly leaves the cart and goes towards a vendor for a second and comes back with a small white box and a small metal box.)

Z-Baby-I ride with Flaky.

Evil-Please…do ride with Flaky…

(Flaky and Killer are now driving with Z-Baby. Butch and Buttercup said that they would fly ahead. Z-Baby is in the back on those boxes, watching everything pass. Suddenly, there is smoke)

Killer-Is the engine acting up?

Flaky-The check engine life isn't on.

(Killer looks behind her to see Zshizshibaby with what looks like joint in her mouth)

Killer-What the heck is that?!

Z-Baby-A mu-joint.

Killer-Key word-joint!! Get that out of your mouth.

Flaky-She's smoking?! What the heck?!

(Zshizshibaby blows out small smoke rings)

Z-Baby-Ohh look, smoke rings. (Points at them with a dazed expression before taking another huff)

Flaky-Get that away from her!!

(Killer tries to take it away, but Z-Baby keeps struggling until they finally get there and she bounces off)

Z-Baby-Get in there in a sec. (drops bud on the floor and smears it into the ground before leaving)

Killer-Since when has she done joints?

Flaky-…Is this the first one?

(Zshizshibaby sat in her Author's Seat with a bottle of Neuro-Sonic in her hand and looking blankly at the set. She hasn't gotten it set up yet. Everyone is standing around)

Z-Baby-Where is everyone?

Flippy-Not here yet, they will be in a few minutes.

Z-Baby-Well, using my Author powers, I bring them all here now! (Gets weird looks from everyone) What?

Evil-What's this about a mu-joint?

(Z-Baby whips out another and lights it before blowing out some rings)

Z-Baby-Ooooohhh, pretty…

Evil-That answered my question…What are you doing with a mu-joint?

Flippy-What's in a mu-joint?

Z-Baby-Basically, it's just a small white roll with sugarcane and catnip in it. Nothing dangerous…I'm in my sugar fix!!

(Soon everyone begins arriving, even though it's early in the morning. Zshizshibaby presses a button)

Z-Baby-I want everyone down here into the studio… (Sounds over intercom)…Finally the hills have realized, they are tired of painting a dead man's face red with their own blood! (starts singing)

We used to love having so much to lose!

Blink your eyes just once and see everything in ruins!!

(Everyone stares at the intercom in confusion; those with Z are looking at her)

Blossom-(in the lobby) what the heck…did she just sing Amaranth over the intercom?

Brick-I think so…

Berserk-You think this may have something to do with her chocolate shortage?

Brick-It must have…

(In the studio)

Flaky-Okay, give me that joint.

Z-Baby-No!! I will continue until I have had my fill!! (says in a determined voice before taking another swig) Someone get me a jug of whisky!!

Flippy-Under aged!!

Z-Baby-I don't cares…Look at what I can do! (Blows out the letters C-H-O-C-O-L-A-T-E)

Flippy-Hand it over!!

Z-Baby-You are starting to tick me off!

(Flippy makes a grab for it, but Zshizshibaby puts it dangerously close to his forehead with a deadly glare in her eyes)

Flippy-Uhh…why are your eyes red?

Z-Baby-*hic*

Flippy-Do I smell beer on your breath?!

Z-Baby-*hic*

Flippy-Miss, are you intoxicated?

Z-Baby-No, it's a hangover…

Flippy-Young Lady, did you drink whiskey last night?

Z-Baby-I had a lot of hot toddies!! (Takes another huff when some of the characters pour in) Okay…oh, where is my co-author?! They were supposed to bring me some nachos with guacamole! (Gets weird looks from everyone) Where is he?! Where!? Where?! WHE-RE!!!? (Starts to kick her feet and wave her hands)

(Brickboy quickly comes in frantically with two trays of nachos.)

Brickboy-What's wrong with Z?

Brick-I think it has something to do with her chocolate withdrawal.

Z-Baby-Wha-eva…(takes another swig and puts it out) Now, I want Butch from Powerpuff Girls and-(takes another swig and coughs) and Ran from Shugo Chara! Doki! On set…

(Ran and Butch run on the now made set. It's a really weird set with a creepy thorny forest behind them)

Z-Baby-Where the heck is the scripts!? Brickboy, do you have da scripts?

Brickboy-No, I don't. (Hands her the nachos before sitting down and watching)

Z-Baby-Men! You can't trust 'em!!

Brickboy-You were supposed to type them up…

Z-Baby-…Oh yeah…(an hours later Butch and Ran are holding their scripts.) Okay, in this scene, Sir Butch the Keko is telling his true love, Queen Of the Flies, that while he would love to dance the tango of the nectarines, he must now slip off into a courageous coma so he can save the land of Jip.

Butch- O.o What?

Ran-…Eto O.o

Z-Baby-Butch isn't in costume!! Wardrobe!!

Amu-What do you want him to be dressed up as?

Z-Baby-Usagi.

Amu-USAGI!? Are you serious?!

Z-Baby-Usagi!!!!

Amu-He'll be an usagi, then.

Brickboy-What does Usagi mean?!

Butch-What am I gonna be?! (gets dragged off…later we find Butch glaring at Zshizshibaby while dressed as a bunny wearing a binkini.) What the heck is WRONG WITH YOU!? I LOOK LIKE A GAY BUNNY!!

Z-Baby-Silence, the Great Chronicles of the Parrots is about to begin. Get in place.

Butch-I am NOT getting on that stage dressed like a bunny rabbit.

Z-Baby-Do it or else I'll use my author powers to make you!!

Butch-…You have mental issues…

Z-Baby-I warned you. (types something and Butch begins walking involuntarily.)

Butch-NO!! NO!! (glares onto the screen)

Z-Baby-That's it, Butchie-baby, give the audience a good taste of how passionate you are about the Queen of the Flies.

Ran-Why am I Queen of the Flies?!

Z-Baby-Because you're a fly…Now go! Ace, keep that camera rolling.

(On set. Ran and Butch look irritated/confused)

Ran-Oh, my love for you is deeper than the blood…of the Lady bugs; may we sleep alone on the thorny hides of the Kittens one day, what say you, Darling? Come with me to the juice of the Haggis.

Butch-My Sweet, I wish only for the honey of the Sweet Peach Maiden's hair…Z-Baby, what the heck is this crap?!

Z-Baby-You ruined the scene!!

Butch-No, the first sentence of this ruined the scene!! I don't understand a word of this!!

Z-Baby-Don't you get it!! Making sense isn't what the reader's want!! (Stands abruptly)

Butch-Then what do they want?!

Z-Baby-They want…description!!

Everyone-What? (looking at her weirdly) _This chocolate withdrawal was not a good idea…_

* * *

Heheheheh...this is what happens when I am denied my chocolate...


	6. Musical Fanfiction

**I thought I'd add in a few songs...these songs have been edited because this is K+ rated and such...so sorry if it sounds bland. **

* * *

Musical Fanfiction!

(The Council is having a meeting. Suddenly, PinkBlackSk8ter/ Zshizshi/ and RollingBubbles stand up with blank looks when PinkBlackSk8ter starts singing)

PB8-I am really special 'cause there's only one of me!

Z-Look at my smile, I'm so dang happy, other people are jealous of me!

RB-when I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song!

All-It cheers us up, it let's us know we won't be sad for long!

Z-Oh, oh, oh, I'm so happy I can barely breathe

PB8-Puppy dog and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth!

RB-Watch out all my brothers, I'm happy it's hardcore!

Z-I'm happy as a coupon for a twenty dollar 'score'!

(They're all getting weird looks)

All-I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me!

Happy-good

Anger-bad

That's my philosophy

Zshizshi-(turns to RollingBubbles and PinkBlackSk8ter and speaks) I can't do this…I'm not happy…

PB8-I'm m really special 'cause there's only one of me!

Z-Look at my smile, I'm so dang happy, other people are jealous of me!

RollingBubbles-This is my love handle! (waves arm)

Z-And this is my spout! (waves other arm)

RB/Z- And if you tip us over then…MAMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT!

PB8-I am special, I'm happy, I am gonna heave!

Z-Welcome to my happy world, now get your crap and leave!

RB-I'm happy, I'm good, I'm-

Z-(angry, leaves) I'm outta here!

PB8- (also leaves, but not before pointing at POC) I hate you! (Drags RollingBubbles with her)

Council-….

POC-…Somebody call their cooks and see if they had breakfast today…

(Somewhere in Zshizshi and co. Toothy is working at his desk when KAITO comes up)

KAITO-Hey, Toothy, I thought I would show you how much we appreciate you here.

Toothy-(raises an eyebrow) really? Uhh, thanks?

KAITO-Yep…Hit it, girls! (Miku, Luka, and Rin come up behind KAITO and music starts playing)

_If you were gay!_

_That'd be okay!_

_We mean 'cause, hey!_

_We'd like you any-way!_

(Rin)

_Because you see!_

_If it were me!_

_I would feel free to say that _

_I was gay!_

_(But I'm not gay!)_

Toothy-Okay, real funny guys. Now, good bye. (Leaves and goes to the hallway where he meets up with Megaman X, Zero, and Iris-who are all looking at him) WHAT?

(X)

_If you were queer-_

Toothy-Guys!

(Zero)

_We'd still be here._

Toothy-I'm trying to work!

(Iris)

_Year after year!_

Toothy-Hello!

(All)

_Because you're dear to us!_

_And we know that you!_

_Would except us TOO!_

Toothy-WHAT?

(Iris)

_If I told you today~ _

(X)

_Hey, guess what! _

_I'm gay!_

_(But I'm not gay)_

Toothy-(goes the other way and goes into bathroom, uses it, and is washing his hands when he sees Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai, Kairi, and Nagihiko in the mirror) Oh no…

Ikuto-

_We're happy,_

Kairi_-just being with you!_

Toothy-Guys, I'm not gay!

Tadase-

_So what should it matter to us!_

Kukai-

_What you like to do with guys!_

Toothy-Kukai, what the heck! That's gross!

Nagihiko-

_No, it's not! _

Toothy-(runs out and gets back to his desk to be confronted by Vivi, Bonni, Flippy, Flaky, and the rest of the HTF group…including Splendid and Splendont!) STOP!

Splendont-

_If you were gay! _

(All the girls start kicking their feet up while linking arms)

All-

_We'd shout 'HOORAY!' _

Toothy-I do not hear this!

Splendid-

_And here we'd stay!_

Flaky-

_But we wouldn't get in your way! _

Toothy-LA LA LA LA LA!

Shanni-

_You can count on me!_

Vivi-

_To always be!_

Flippy-

_Beside you everyday!_

Evil-

_To tell you it's okay!_

Killer-

_You were just born that way!_

Cuddles-

_And as they say it's in your DNA!_

Everyone in the building-

_YOU'RE GA-AY!_

Toothy-I'M NOT GAY!

Zshizshi-(walks by)

_If you were gay!_

Toothy-AHHH! (jumps out window!)

* * *

**We all know Toothy, sheesh.**


End file.
